Max the wolf boy
by dakota144441
Summary: This story is basically about a teen named max who gets the chance to become a wolf/human but he has to become mates with 2 girls that are beautiful so he makes a decision that will change his life forever. enjoy:-)
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter 1/Introduction_**

It was a cold hard night when Max woke up in a bed he was wondering why there were 2 girls in the bed with him he was trying to not be rude

by not waking them up, so he got out bed and made some breakfast which included omelets, bacon, waffles, and also toast with blueberry

jam and he made all of it from scratch so when the two girls woke up they were greeted with the amazing breakfast that max prepared for them and while

they were eating max went and took a shower but when he got out he was greeted by the two girls and they kept exclaiming how he

was such an amazing cook max replied:well when you live alone for as long as i have you pick up some good habits. but after that they

took a shower and max took their clothes and washed them for the girls, so when they got out of the shower they had nice clean clothing to wear but when they got out

they were so happy when they found out that he had cleaned the entire house and cleaned their clothing while they were showering so they hugged him with such happiness.

But then Max popped the question... who are you girls anyway and where am i, the girls were confused for a second until they realised and said, oh Max

you are our mate cause we have chosen you, Max then said, but who are you and WHAT ARE YOU!! he said in exclamation, oh we are the wolf twins our

entire pack was slaughtered by the bear clan so we needed a new mate to rebuild the clan but if you do not wish to be part of our clan then you can deny

and leave but it is up you you max, yeah but why me i mean you both are very beautiful but i hardly know either of you, yes that is that is true well in that case let me

introduce myself and my twin i am selena and my sister is kenzie, selena looks so beautiful they both are human and wolf and selena's ears are pink and her tail is red velvet

and kenzie is just adorable with her purples ears and blue tail, well i would love to get to know you two said max, so if that is true will u be our mate and also 1 last thing do you wish to be wolf/human?

 ** _End of Introduction_**

Dakota N. Bear


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So Max what do you say? Said kenzie,

Max said Well i guess but on 1 condition, anything said selena ok well we got to have a date night, and both girls screamed YES!!!! We would love that very much.

So that night they all decided to watch a movie and the movie was about a boy named erius and how he had to save the world from total destruction and during the middle of the movie they had eaten all of the popcorn but the twins didn't care cause

They were happy to be with max and they were having fun with him.

After the movie ended the 2 girls went up to their rooms to go to sleep and they asked if max was coming, he replied no i'm just gonna clean up then and sleep here on the couch both the twins said ok goodnight sweety...NEXT MORNING...Max was awoken by the 2 twins that were on top of him he was about to ask why they were on him but then all of a sudden Selena bit max's neck he screamed why the hell did you bite my neck but them kenzie said look in the mirror our handsome mate he went to the bathroom to find out he had light blue wolf ears instead of human ears and a black-ish purple color tail he was amazed by the transformation that happened to him he asked why did this happen to me with a glance of happiness and fear on his face selena said to max, well you agreed to be our mate so since you are now the only mail in the wolf clan you get the features also u can grow up to 4 tails she giggled...LATER THAT NIGHT...They were all sleeping the same as the other night when all of a sudden the twins were awoken to being put in bags they tried to scream but they had ropes tied around their mouths and they were soon taken away...NEXT MORNING…

Max woke up and saw a note that said"Hello max we have the twins and if you want them back you have to fight for them" max was scared he didn't know what to do.

END OF CHAPTER 2.

Dakota N. Bear


End file.
